Summertime camp- The Ark
by monikali
Summary: Summer is back! Clarke is too! She is back to The Ark. She meets her friends and of course she meets Bellamy. He was her crush since she was six. And he still is. Thanks to Alchohol, Clarke finds out that she is his crush too. I suck at summaries. I apologise you. :D Its my first fanfic! And i think it will suck too. M just to be safe. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction, and i have no idea what the hell i am doing :-D Also english is my second language so i am sorry if there are any mistakes :-).**

**I do not own anything.**

Clarke was climbing off of her car and was about to walk and talk to Jaha (owner of this camp and very close family friend), but she almost fell on the ground when someone jumped on her and hugged her. That was Octavia Blake. Clarke knew it was her when she saw long brown hair. Octavia was one of Blake siblings. She was very charismatic, crazy and funny. Clarke loved her like her sister. They known each other for twelve years. They met on their first day when they arived to the Camp Ark. They were six years old. Now they are eighteen years old and they still are best friends and blood sisters. Yes, blood sisters.. Thanks to that night when they both could not fell asleep.. But there they were here, jumping, hugging and laughting like a six year olds.

"Where are the others?" Clarke asked looking for her other friends.

"Looking for me, Princess?" Guy said with a stupid smirk on his face.

Bellamy Blake. He is Octavias older brother. Bellamy is a player, he flirted and had slept with all girls he met at camp. Exept his sister, of course, and Clarke. Bellamy and her hated each other. Sorta. Sometimes he was nice to her, but most of the time Bellamy was a total ass to her.

"Yeah, you wish Blake." She snorted. "I was looking for my FRIENDS, not for you, you stupid asshole!"

"Ouch Princess! Why you are so mean?! But yeah i am glad you are back. I missed our fighting." He said with weird smile on his face.

"I didn't missed it at all" Clarke could fell Octavia rolling her eyes and at the same time trying to push her far far away from Bellamy. Because they could argue about shit like this for hours or even days.

"The others are still not here." Said Octavia while she was walking with her to Jahas office. "I swear you and Bell would make the cutest couple in the world. I am so tired of your arguing.. Can you guys just get maried already?" She grinned and Clarke just rolled her eyes at the younger Blake. Then girls walked in Jahas office. He was waiting for them with a huge smile on his face.

**Please review!**

**This fic was inspired from other summertime camp fanfictions. I just love summertime camp fics. I don't know why. :-D **

**Have a good day ;-) :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi****! There is another chapter for you. I hope you will enjoy it **

**Review! **

**P.S. I still have no idea what the eff i am doing :D**

"Welcome back Clarke" Jaha said while he was hugging Clarke. "I have to talk to you. Octavia can you leave us alone for a minute?" Octavia nodded and left the room.

"So about what do you want to talk with me? Is something wrong? Why Octavia had to leave?" Blonde asked

"No no nothing is wrong. It is actually good news." Man said "But i think Bellamy will be slightly offended" Clarke was confused. What the hell he was talking about? "I think Bellamy is more focused on girls than his responsibilities, so i want you to help him and be the second head-chancellor . He listens to you. And you are good at cleaning up his mess." Jaha said

"What?! Me?! Um.. Thank you sir." Clarke was angry because now she will be seeing Bellamys stupid face and hearing his cheesy jokes a lot more often.. But one part of her was happy because she will be seeing him more and seeing his cute freckles more often. "But why Octavia had to leave?" Clarke still did not get that.

"I wanted YOU to break theese news to Bellamy. If Octavia had stayed, the whole world would know that you are head- chancellor now. " Jaha explained to her. "You will share cabin with Octavia. Your cabin is the number four"

"Oh ok. Thank you one more time. Have a good day sir." Clarke left his office and Octavia run up to her.

"What did he said? Why I had to leave? Is something wrong? Octavia asked nervously.

"Whoa! Don't worry it's nothing important. Camp now has two head- chancellors- me and Bellamy." Clarke said calmly.

"WHAT!" Octavia shouted "What do you mean it's nothing important!" She was still loud. "You are camps head-chancellor!

"Lower your voice a little bit." Clarke said "So what, that i am the chancellor, now i could not even relax! I will have to clean up Bellamys shit!

"Ohh don't be so dramatic! I know that you can't wait until you will be left with him alone and can make out with him!" Octavia said with a smirk on her face.

"No, i can't wait until he will stop acting like a six year old!" Clarke rolled her eyes. "Speaking of Bellamy, where is he?"

"I think he is in his cabin. It's cabin number five. He's our neighboor! How awesome! "

"Yeah amaizing." Blonde said sarcasticly "Now i will not be able to sleep all summer, because i will hear his sluts moaning."

"Not if you will be one of his sluts and you will be the one who's moaning." Younger Blake grined. "And then i will not be able to sleep. Shit. Don't be one of his sluts"

"I wasn't going to" Clarke said "Ok, i'm going to find and tell him the news" And started walking.

"Good luck. Be safe, kids" Octavia laughted and Clarke shot her a death stare.

Clarke was walking to Bells cabin and she was praying at the same time 'Please please, god don't let me walk on him again' Yup again.. When he was eighteen and she was sixteen when she walked in on him while he was having sex. And boy, that was awkward.. She couldn't look him in the eyes for two weeks and she was avoiding him too. She was still praying 'Please be alone, please be alone.." And here she was. She was standing by his door and she was ready to knock when suddenly the door opened and hit her.

"Shit, Princess are you okay" Bellamy asked woriedly

"Can you not call me Princess? You know i hate this nickname and i am not a six years old anymore. And yes, i'm fine."

"You know i can't, Princess." He said with a stupid smile on his face. Clarke wanted to punch that stupid smile off his face everytime she saw it. "So what brought you here? Destiny, love?"

"Actually my foots brought me here and i want to tell you something."

"Awww you finally want to tell me that you love me." He laughted

"Oh you wish." Clarke smiled "No i am here to tell you that now you can focus more on your girls and care less about camp, because Jaha made me second chancellor." She said. And Bellamys smile disapeared.

"What? Why?"

"He said that i will help you and i'm good at cleaning your mess and he just made me the chancellor."

"Ok partner so what do you want to do while kids are still not here." He was happy again. Clarke couldn't understand his mood changes. And it anoyed her.

"It sounds so dirty." She laughted and he laughted with her.

"Maybe that is what i meant." He raised his eyebrows. And grined. Clarke grined with him. "Come on. Lets go find Octavia and then we will decide what to do." He smiled

"Ok, lets go." And they started walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**There is chapter 3 for you. Thank you for follows and favs. :))) **

**OMG****! Did you saw the season finale? OMG! I.. It was.. I can't even describe it! The kiss.. And then she left.. ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING MEEE! Why Bellamy didn't stopped her?! My Bellarke feels. ;( AND CAGE GOT WHAT HE DESERVED! R.I.P Maya and Dantee. ;( (Yup i know i just spoiled everything.. ) BUT IT WAS THE BEST EPISODE EVER!**

**P.S I'm glad that Murphy and Raven didn't die. They are my fav characters. Plus my Wicken feelings. I ship them so hard. **

They walked to camps main square and they saw that Octavia was already flirting with some guy. Ohh those Blake siblings. Two irresistable bastrads. Clarke hated them and loved at the same time. She saw that Bellamy squeezed his fists. And Clarke reacted imateadedly.

"Oh don't be like that. Please let her have a little fun. She didn't have a boyfriend for two years. Boys are scared of you and they dont even talk with her." Clarke said

"What? Let her have a little fun? Are you serious? Last time i listend to you, she had her heart broken!" Bellamy said. He was angry. Clarke still didn't understanded how his moods changed so quicly.

"You can't protect her from everything."

"I can try"

"You can, but not today." Clarke looked him in the eyes "Please." She made her puppy eyes

"Ok, Princess." He rolled his eyes. What! Did Bellamy Blake just rolled his eyes? He hated when she did it to him. Like HATED.

"Did you just rolled your eyes at me?"

"Yes i did. And what are you going to do about it?" He raised his eyebrow. And then Octavia interupted them.

"So what about the king and queen are talking?" Octavia grinned and Bellamy grinned with her.

"King and queen? Seriously?" Clarke raised her eyebrows. "Anyway, what are we going to do till the kids still not arived? Are Jasper and Monty coming today or tommorow?"

"I got text from Jasper, he said that they are about one hour drive from here. Also he said they have moonshine."

"So you are saying that we should get wasted and then have a huge hangover tomorow, when the kids arive?" Clarke laughted.

"Sounds like a plan" Bellamy smiled. "Ok, i need to go now. See you later." He said and strated to walk away from the girls.

"Soooooo?" Octavia raised her eyebrows

"What?" Clarke asked.

"Did you did 'We shouln't be doing this' things?" Clarke rolled her eyes and younger Blake continued "Because Bell looks so happy. He looks like he just got laid."

"Ohh shut up we didn't do anything" She said "Maybe he did got laid, but not from me. And why you always do that?

"Do what?" Octavia asked, but she knew the answer.

"You know what! 'Did you and him kissed?' 'Did you slept with him?' 'You should get maried'. Well guess what 'Bellarke' is not going to happen!" Clarke was really really loud.

"It will happen. Belive me. He likes you, you like him. I will have faith. Like Jaha. That man has faith in everything." Octavia said and the girls started laughting.

"Wait, he likes me?" Clarke said

Octavia let out an annoyed groan and said " Yes, he likes you."

"I don't belive to you." Octavia rolled her eyes at Clarkes words.

"Go ask him, if you don't belive me." Brunette challenged and rolled her eyes.

"No, thank you. I am not going to do that." Said annoyed "I am going to cabin, wanna go together?"

"Ok"

Clarke had unpacked her suitcase and laughted at Octavias silly stories. Then Octavia got Jaspers text and both girls run to meet their friends.

"Clarkey, Tavia i missed you guys so much" Said Jasper

"I am so happy to finally be back" Monty smiled. All four of them stood and hugged "Sooo? How about the drinking part?" They all laughted at Monty's words.

"We will drink in our cabin. Clarke, can you go get Bellamy?" Octavia asked

"Ok. See you guys in the cabin." She said and walked away.

**OKTAVIA'S POV**

When Clarke left she, Jasper and Monty went to cabin.

"Ok, guys. Our other plans not worked, but this summer Bellarke has to happen." Brunette said

"Yeah! So what's the plan?" Jasper asked

"So now i think we will try to take things slow. We did mistake by locking them in storage room. You remember what happened then.." Octavia said. When Clarke and Bellamy found out that Octavia, Monty and Jasper locked them in there for almost 10 hours, they spilled buckets of ice water on them, when they were asleep. Then they spilled bucket of ants on them. So that was fun for Clarke and Bell but not for them. "So today we will play never have i ever and we need to make them uncomfortable." She explaided

"Uncomfortable? Why?" Monty asked? He didn't undrestanded

"Because when Clarke is uncomfortable her cheeks turn red. And then Bellamy always starts to flirt with her. So that is today's plan. Do you understand?" Octavia said, like she was in charge of some mission. Well, actually she was. She was in charge of an impossible mision.

Boys nooded

**Clarke's POV**

She found out that Bellamy was in Jahas office and she went there. She found him sitting in Jahas chair and reading something.

"Whatcha doin'?" Clarke asked him loudly

"You scared me, Princess." He said standing up from chair. "Nothing. I'm doing nothing. What are you doing here?" He said nervously

"Well i came here to tell you that we are ready to drink! And don't say you were reading your history books again."

"I wasn't reading."

Clarke raised her eyebrow

"Ok, i was reading my history books.. Can we go now?" He said and Clarke grined.

"Ok." They started walking. And Clarke whispered "Nerd"

"I heard that." And Blonde chuckled.

**Follow, fav and review!**

**I still suck at writting**

**Bye :DD**


End file.
